An Invitation for Peace
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: It was a shock, for him to finally track them down, and find what he did. But the evidence was there, in flesh and blood. Established McGiva.


**An Invitation for Peace**

**Rifiuto: No****n Miriena**

**Summary: It was a shock, for him to finally track them down, and find what he did. But the evidence was there, in flesh and blood. Established McGiva.**

_Eight_ years.

It had been _eight years_, since Ziva and Tim had eloped in Acapulco, and not returned to NCIS. Eight years, since Abby had played hard rock in her lab, or worn Goth makeup and spiked dog collars. Six years, since Ducky had passed away in his sleep, eight since Palmer had married Breena and adopted a little girl from China. Eight years since the two empty desks in the bullpen had been filled, but the holes in his heart hadn't.

And now, he was one step closer to filling those holes. To making things right.

Now, Tony sat in the car parked across the street, watching the house where this small family lived; something in him screamed that it was Ziva and Tim's home.

The house was modest, a two story, with a typical white-picket fence and a huge oak in the front, a wooden swing hanging from it. There was a small porch, where a porch swing sat, and it looked just right for the small family that possibly resided within.

But that didn't seem right. If this couple was indeed Tim and Ziva's home, then why would they be living in this small, historic-looking town outside of Charleston, North Carolina? Why would they not have returned to NCIS? They loved their jobs. _But they love each other more._

A moment passed, before he gathered his courage and got out of the car, hurrying across the street towards the house. As he stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell, he prayed silently that his hunch was wrong. That this wasn't their home. What would he say if it was? And more importantly, how would they react? Several minutes passed, with no answer, before he rang the bell again. This time, Tony heard a very audible,

"I got it, Daddy!" And finally, the door opened, revealing a six-year-old little girl, with long dark hair pulled back in a braid, and green eyes. She instantly hid behind the door, quiet. Tony gave her his biggest smile. The child scooted back, frightned as her father entered the foyer.

"Grae, sweetie, who's at the- _Tony_?" The agent found himself staring into familiar green eyes; it was McGee, his probie, older than when he'd last seen him, but none the less the same. His sandy hair was disheveled, and the jeans and tank he wore fit him perfectly, as though he still kept working out after leaving NCIS. It took several minutes for Tony to find his voice, but when he did, he choked out,

"Hey Tim."

The younger man didn't respond, but the child hid behind her father. "Tim, babe, who's at the-" Tony's gaze caught Ziva as she joined him in the doorway, a dishtowel in her hands. Her dark eyes widened in shock, and her mouth dropped in surprise. She still looked as she had the last time he'd seen her- long dark curls, dark eyes, smooth skin. As he let his eyes move over his former partner, his own eyes widened in surprise-

It couldn't be, could it?

But it was, it very much was.

Ziva had a very noticable tummy in front of her.

She sighed, moving her hands to rest on her back, glancing up at Tim. "I think we need to tell him the truth, Tim." It was then that Tim managed to snap out of his shock, and he nodded, stepping aside.

"Come on in, Tony."

Tony gave him a small smile as he followed them into the house; Tim scooped the little girl into his arms, and led the man to the living room. The home was nice, beautiful, perfect for a family, Tony realized, as he took a seat on the loveseat, across from the sofa. Another little girl looked up from her playing, to stare at the strange man entering her home, and it was then that Tony realized that she looked exactly the same as the child who'd answered the door. He glanced at the two girls, before turning back to Tim. "Um... are they..."

"Identical twins." Tim responded, nodding. "Liat and Aisling." Both girls hid behind their father, cautious around the strange man who seemed to know their parents. When Ziva entered, Tim immediately pushed her gently towards the sofa. She took a seat, letting out a breath.

"How far are you?" Tony asked, as the girls curled into Ziva's sides. She looked up at him, subconsciously reaching down and gently caressing her belly.

"Thirty-nine weeks. Due soon."

"Which, considering the girls were born at twenty-six weeks, and there was a time when we were afraid we would lose them both, is pretty good, as far as we're concerned." Tim said, coming back with coffee and herbal tea, which he handed out before joining Ziva on the sofa. Tony watched them, silent.

"How did you find us?" Ziva asked, as one of the girls- Tony wasn't sure which one- talked softly to her belly in Hebrew. The other girl climbed into Tim's lap, curling into his chest, watching Tony out of the corner of her eye. Tony sighed, setting his cup down.

"Instinct, mainly... NCIS hasn't been the same since you two left. It's just... since Ducky died-"

"Yeah, we heard." Tim cut him off. "We would have been there for the funeral, but... it was the day Ziva went into labor, and the day I nearly lost all three of them." He took her hand, squeezing gently. She gave him a soft smile, turning back to Tony. "How's Gibbs' taken it?" He asked, turning his attention back to his former partner. Tony shrugged.

"He's constantly going after the Monroe and Dean- the agents we got to replace you two. He keeps saying that they don't quite fit. I don't think they ever will." He became lost in thought, before glancing at them again. "It's not the same without you two there." Ziva gave him a small smile, sitting up with some difficulty. Tim was up and helping her stand before Tony could blink, and he watched silently as Tim took her hands and pulled her gently to her feet. Once she was standing, Ziva went to the desk in the corner, rummaging around for something before going to him. She held it out.

"It's an invitation, to the girls' birthday party in two months. Tim and I would like it if you would come. Get to know your nieces. And your nephew, when he finally arrives." She said, gently stroking her belly. Tony met her gaze, accepting the invitation.

"Nephew? You're... you're carrying a boy?" Tim nodded, joining her, hands on her shoulders.

"Due... as soon as he decides to grace the world." The younger man chuckled softly, squeezing his wife's shoulders. The girls sat on the sofa, whispering softly as they watched their parents interact with the strange man.

"Any names?" Tony asked, curious about the baby residing within Ziva's round tummy. Ziva nodded, tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"One. Donald Anthony McGee. For two of the men who graced our lives, before he was even considered." His eyes widened and Tim chuckled.

"We haven't stopped thinking about you, Tony. About any of you at NCIS. We just... we couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't for us. After Vancouver..." But he nodded, understanding, seeing the pain from that long-ago assignment flash within Tim's green eyes.

"It's okay." He stood, and they followed him to the door. He turned back, suddenly concerned. "How are you two-"

"We're both writers, Tony. Doing very well, but we like to keep our life simple. Especially with our family growing like it has." Tim replied before he could even get the words out. Tony nodded. He opened the door and turned to go, but stopped. Something was bothering him.

"After you first left, when you didn't return... Gibbs told me to suck it up and accept that you'd made your choice. And honestly, I hated you both, for weeks, but then I began to see that he was right. And that he'd lied. That he'd let you go off and elope, without telling Abby and I. And I couldn't understand why he kept your secret. But now I do." Ziva glanced at Tim, confused; he shrugged, as the girls joined them, peeking around their parents.

"After Vancouver, whatever you'd gone through, you needed each other. You needed each other in ways only you two could understand. And it hurt; for weeks after, I felt betrayed. And then I realized that... no matter how I felt, it was probably nothing compared to how you two felt coming back from Vancouver, when you stepped off the plane that day. And then I understood why Gibbs kept your secret. He did it to protect you. You didn't need to suffer more than you had, and not at my and Abby's hand. He had your six, I understand that now."

Gently, Ziva reached up, patting his cheek. He then pressed a kiss to first Ziva's temple and then Tim's. "If you ever need me, don't hesitate." And as he left, returning to his car, he realized that though it was a shock, for him to finally track them down and find what he did, it was the best thing he could have done. Because the evidence was there, in flesh and blood.

Those twin girls, that baby Ziva was carrying- all evidence of the pair getting past Vancouver and making a life for themselves.

Back at his car, he pulled out the invitation, opening it up. Two Disney princesses smiled up at him, holding a banner that said, _You're Invited!_ Inside was the day, time and place, with the girls' names. He grinned, setting the invitation on the passenger seat. He'd have to find something for each girl, obviously princess related. Maybe he'd bring Gibbs, and introduce him to the twins, and the baby that would no doubt have arrived by then.

With one last glance at the house, he drove off, feeling a peace like he'd never felt before.


End file.
